


Фантазия

by WTF Marvel v gamake 2021 (Marvel_v_gamake)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Idiots in Love, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_v_gamake/pseuds/WTF%20Marvel%20v%20gamake%202021
Summary: Стивен проиграл Вонгу спор...
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Фантазия

Стивен сам не понял, почему он снова ввязался в спор с Вонгом, хотя ему давно уже было ясно: бесполезное это дело пытаться что-либо доказать Мастеру-хранителю библиотеки Камар-Таджа. Ибо его знания не чета Стивеновым. Пока не чета. Однажды Стивен непременно заткнет Вонга за пояс. Лет через двести. Или даже через сто. Если наконец освоит то заклинание, что позволяет делать неограниченное количество астральных проекций себя, способных одновременно заниматься разными делами.

Вот Локи, как бы Стивен к нему ни относился, мог этим похвастать, а у Стивена до сих пор все копии продолжали выполнять одно и то же. Можно было, конечно, утешить себя мыслью, что Локи уже не одна сотня лет и если бы Стивен прожил хотя бы половину от этого, он бы не только тиражировал себя куда угодно в каких угодно количествах, но и любому выскочке, который отправлял его в падение среди «ничего», мог запросто утереть нос. Вот только Стивен не привык к утешениям. И Локи, судя по взглядам, которые он бросал на Стивена, не планировал упиваться жалостью к себе и готовил контрудар. А значит, Стивену снова придется бороться за звание лучшего. Мага или нейрохирурга — неважно. Не привыкать.

Но, вместо того чтобы штудировать очередной том, он застрял в самом скучном месте на земле — очереди за пиццей в одну из новомодных забегаловок Нью-Йорка. Ибо Вонг пожелал гавайскую с двойными ананасами именно отсюда. И чтобы Стивен принес ее сам.

Делать в очереди было абсолютно нечего. Батарея в телефоне, не выдержав соседства с магическим артефактами, приказала долго жить еще вчера, и судя по количеству желающих пиццы перед Стивеном, ему как минимум час жизни предстояло потратить впустую, разглядывая окружающий пейзаж, прохожих и таких же, как он, страдальцев.

Кстати о страдальцах. Тому, кто стоял прямо перед Стивеном, явно были незнакомы его проблемы. Он умудрялся говорить по телефону, при этом делая записи на планшете обеими руками, одновременно бурно жестикулируя и ничего не роняя. Стивен даже проверил его на скрытую магию, заподозрил коллегу, но — увы. Кроме способности к многозадачности незнакомца выделяли приятный голос, показавшийся Стивену знакомым, непокорные темно-каштановые завитки на затылке, растянутый ворот явно знававшей лучшие времена футболки, в которой шея незнакомца почему-то казалась неожиданно трогательно-беззащитной, и ладный зад, обтянутый потрепанными джинсами.

Поняв, что рассматривает эту самую задницу неприлично долго, Стивен почувствовал, как собственный член начал проявлять недвусмысленный интерес, и с трудом отвел взгляд. Нет, посмотреть действительно было на что: нечасто встречались ему такие задорные, аппетитные ягодицы, которые так и просились в ладони, можно сказать, вообще не встречались, за исключением того памятного случая в Бостоне, но чтобы встало вот так, посреди Нью-Йорка, на первого подвернувшегося? Стивен явно слишком долго был один.

Он попробовал вспомнить что-то мерзкое. Не настолько, чтобы до панической атаки, но достаточно, чтобы отпало любое желание. Например, позавчерашнего осьминогообразного монстра, в отвратительной липкой слизи которого, извазюкавшей весь Плащ, едва не захлебнулся сам Стивен. Он сосредоточился, вызывая в памяти образ, но вместо серой жижи внезапно представились щупальца, которые, медленно стянув джинсы, ласково огладили давешние ладные ягодицы и, услужливо раздвинув их перед мысленным взором Стивена, демонстрируя во всей красе, неторопливо стали ввинчивать самый кончик одного из щупалец в анус. Обладатель шикарной задницы дернулся, то ли пытаясь избежать вторжения, то ли наоборот стремясь насадиться поглубже, но добился лишь того, что щупальца, хищно чмокнув присосками, зафиксировали его на месте, попутно шлепнув по одной из ягодиц, и продолжили растягивать в удобном им темпе.

Стивен мысленно застонал сквозь стиснутые зубы и затряс головой, пытаясь избавиться от наваждения, но было поздно: вокруг раздались истеричные крики, и, распахнув глаза, Стивен обнаружил себя и обладателя шикарной задницы в клубке извивающихся щупалец. Парень, ругаясь на все лады — Стивен даже заслушался, столько цветастых оборотов и неожиданных сравнений выдал тот за рекордно короткий срок, — пытался освободить руки и, кажется, абсолютно не обращал внимания на то, что щупальца, расправившись с джинсами, уже вовсю рвали его боксеры. Взгляд Стивена скользнул по изображению котенка, миг назад прикрывавшему член парня, а теперь приставшему к одной из присосок, потом переместился на лицо, и это было сродни эффекту разорвавшейся бомбы.

Стивен застонал вслух.

Только ему могло так повезти — воплотить в жизнь горячую фантазию из собственного подсознания, сделав ее главным героем Тони Старка. Обладателя той самой бостонской задницы. Который, вместо того чтобы, как полагается приличному миллиардеру, обедать в каком-нибудь супермодном ресторане или, на худой конец, выкупить эту забегаловку к Дормамму, стоит в очередях наравне с простыми нью-йоркцами. И смущает их своими идеальными пропорциями. И только Стивен мог битый час стоять в очереди за Тони и не узнать его.

Тони, услышав стон, вскинул голову, бросив взгляд в сторону Стивена, и стал вырываться с удвоенной силой.

— Ты в порядке? — встревоженно крикнул он Стивену, видимо, приняв изданный им звук за крайнюю степень страдания, что было не так уж далеко от истины. — Только не умирай, сейчас я тебя вытащу.

«Как?» — хотелось спросить Стивену, потому что даже если Тони прятал броню в трусах, вряд ли репульсоры помогут против разбушевавшегося воображения Стивена. И ни решительный блеск карих глаз, обрамленных густыми ресницами, ни кудряшки на лбу делу не помогали, напротив. Кто, черт побери, мог предположить, что Тони Старк спустя столько лет в жизни будет выглядеть не хуже, а намного лучше, чем на экране? Без дорогих брендовых шмоток, без макияжа, без этого вечного гонора и едкого прищура? Зато с желанием помочь и поддержать, чего бы ему это ни стоило. И ладно бы, если бы они были друзьями. Или хотя бы приятелями. Нет, просто встретились пару раз, потому что оказаться вместе в Кембридже и ни разу не пересечься таким, как они, было просто невозможно. Но даже сейчас, находясь в гораздо менее выгодном положении, потому что, в отличие от остававшегося полностью одетым Стивена, Тони уже был абсолютно голым и, словно этого было мало, особо ретивые щупальца, кажется, начали процесс подготовки Тони, тот все равно думал прежде всего о Стивене, а уж потом — о себе.

И тем не менее спасти их, вернее, Тони, мог только Стивен и никто больше. В Камар-Тадже он не раз читал об «ужасе магов»: это было достаточно распространенное явление, когда молодой, сильный, но еще недостаточно опытный маг позволял своим страхам стать явью, и справиться с этим наваждением было достаточно просто. Но вот о том, что нереализованное сексуальное напряжение может проявиться таким образом и как бороться со случившейся напастью, не сказано было ни словечка.

Меж тем щупальца обвили Тони так, что было видно только голову, которой он мотал из стороны в сторону, пытаясь увернуться от настойчиво тычущегося в рот кончика. Ругаться Тони перестал, видимо, не желая давать врагу лишних преимуществ, но сопротивляться — нет. Не то чтобы ему это особо помогало, щупальца были на верном пути в деле доведения до оргазма одного конкретно взятого человека. И держался Тони наверняка на одном лишь упрямстве, судя по звукам, которые непроизвольно издавал. Стивен прекрасно понимал, что надолго Тони не хватит, а значит, жди завтра в заголовках газет «Железный Хентай в Нью-Йорке», «Тони Старк и секс-монстр», «Новые горизонты плейбоя» и тому подобные гадости.

И даже это не помогало.

Или наоборот, именно мысль о тех, кто будет завтра полоскать имя Тони, стала решающей?

Вот они ещё на двадцать четвертой авеню, а вот — посреди холла Санктум Санкторума, где Стивену не нужны никакие монстры, чтобы уложить Тони в постель, пусть даже только для того, чтобы провести диагностику состояния здоровья.

Монстр обиженно пискнул и растаял, успев, однако, напоследок сжать член и яички Тони так, что тот забился в оргазме, и Плащ, хвала Времени, возникший рядом как никогда вовремя, метнувшись, ловко поймал немного дезориентированного Тони, надежно скрыв его наготу от посторонних глаз.

— Спасибо, дружок, — не преминул поблагодарить тот, немного отдышавшись, впрочем, не особо, кажется, удивившись всему произошедшему.

— А...

— Ну... — начали они одновременно и тут же неловко замолчали.

— Объяснишь? — наконец спросил Тони.

Стивен попытался ответить, но впервые — хотя кого он обманывает? хорошо, второй раз за жизнь — умение быстро формулировать свои мысли и четко излагать их дало сбой. И снова в присутствии Тони. Что в нем, Дормамму всех задери, было такое, что действовало на Стивена подобным образом? Даже с Кристиной, с которой у Стивена было все и даже более того, он не припоминал подобных случаев. А Тони... Ох, Тони...

— Не то чтобы я настаивал на ответе, — меж тем заторопился тот, видимо, трактуя молчание Стивена по-своему, — это было даже любопытно. Ну... Монстр, тентакли. Японцев бы проняло. Почти ожившая фантазия. Кхм... Жаль только, пиццу не успел взять, ну да ладно, не в пиццах счастье, а в их количестве. Черт, ты прав, дурацкая шутка, извини. У тебя есть телефон? Я бы одолжил этого друга, — тут Тони ещё раз нежно погладил Плащ, который только что не замурлыкал от удовольствия, предатель. Хотя Стивен до этого дня не позволял себе в отношении артефакта ничего подобного. Может быть, зря? — Но не думаю, что ньюйоркцы оценят наш совместный трип. Нет, они, возможно, и порадуются, но Пеппер опять будет ворчать, что я собираю нежелательную прессу и...

— Я — Верховный маг, — прервал Стивен поток вынужденного красноречия Тони и поморщился. Совсем не так он хотел начать объяснять Тони случившееся. Если честно, он вообще ничего не хотел объяснять. Или, наоборот, сказать слишком многое. Что он не собирался тогда уезжать так поспешно, но семейные обстоятельства вынудили его, а когда он вернулся — сам Тони покинул Бостон из-за трагедии, произошедшей в его семье. Что он много раз порывался позвонить или написать, но каждый раз останавливал сам себя, будучи уверен, что Тони его попросту не помнит, и боясь выставить себя на посмешище. Что он...

— Я знаю, — пожал плечами Тони. — Ну, вернее, вначале просто предполагал что-то подобное, после того, как ты пропал из Америки. Подумал: эй, этот парень слишком умен и слишком упрям, чтобы сдаться просто так. И слишком горд, чтобы принять чужую помощь. Не то чтобы я не хотел помочь, но... Немного закрутился, знаешь... — он непроизвольно поднял руку, видимо, собирался потереть грудь и тут же, словно опомнившись, опустил её обратно.

— Ты меня помнишь, — констатировал очевидное Стивен, хотя до Тони такими банальностями не грешил.

— А не должен был? — усмехнулся тот, но улыбка не дошла до глаз, застыла горькими морщинками в уголках рта.

— И ты следил за мной.

— Не то чтобы следил... Черт, сейчас, когда ты так говоришь, действительно выглядит похожим на дурацкое сталкерство и... Пеппер точно меня убьет! Мы же можем забыть о том, что я сказал? Не доводить до судебных запретов? Тебе просто достаточно назвать...

— Тони, — остановил его Стивен, пока тот не успел наговорить лишнего, после чего Стивену вряд ли удастся что-то изменить, даже обложившись всеми Камнями Бесконечности. — Я тоже помню тебя. И тоже... кхм... наблюдал за тобой все эти годы. Только вот помочь не мог. Тогда. Ну... Понимаешь?

Тони замер, глядя на Стивена недоверчиво и восхищенно, и его глаза — они были такими же, как и тридцать с лишним лет назад, и так же творили со Стивеном что-то невероятное. «Ни унции магии», — напомнил он себе, но какое, к Дормамму, это имело значение?

— Мы оба идиоты, да? — тихо спросил Тони.

— Не думал, что когда-нибудь применю этот термин к себе, но... похоже, так оно и есть, — развел руками Стивен, стараясь не замечать крошечных синекрылых бабочек, которые сорвались с кончиков пальцев и заплясали вокруг головы Тони, образуя своеобразный нимб. Который ему необычайно шел. Как и Плащ. И весь Санктум, стены которого излучали теплый свет, окружавший Тони со всех сторон.

Все это означало только одно: магия этого места сразу и безоговорочно приняла Тони, и все, что требовалось от Стивена, — капля мужества, чтобы признать очевидное, и пара подходящих слов, чтобы не испортить все еще раз.

— Он не похож на пиццу, — Вонг, неизвестно откуда появившийся на верхней площадке лестницы, разрушил странность момента.

— Я намного лучше пиццы! Хотя бы потому, что могу заказать ее. А пицца сама себя не закажет, факт! — встрял Тони, прежде чем Стивен успел что либо ответить, как в мозгу у него сложились вместе недавний спор, странный заказ Вонга, не особо жаловавшего ананасы, и слишком хитрый взгляд сейчас. И то, что тот не мог не заметить интереса Стивена к персоне Тони на фоне практически абсолютного безразличия ко всем остальным обитателям звездного небосклона Нью-Йорка.

— И много пиццы ты можешь заказать? — деловито поинтересовался Вонг, и Стивен, воспользовавшись тем, что Тони на него не смотрит, беззвучно прошептал Вонгу «спасибо», получив в ответ едва заметный кивок.

— Вам столько и не снилось!

— Поверь, у меня очень хорошо развито воображение. Так что тебе придется постараться. Цыпленок, соус Ранч и побольше паприки, — Вонг, видимо, решив, что выразился более чем ясно, развернулся и скрылся где-то в глубинах Санктума.

— Он всегда такой? — Тони обернулся к Стивену, и тот только пожал плечами.

— Могу сказать одно: его лучше не разочаровывать. Как насчет того, чтобы подобрать тебе что-то из одежды и проверить, успела ли снова собраться очередь в ту пиццерию?

— Думаешь, нам стоит появляться там сейчас? Не думал, что когда-либо произнесу это, но... Не самое здравое решение, не находишь? Чтобы избежать сплетен и вообще...

— Именно поэтому тоже. Хочу заодно немного поработать с воспоминаниями окружающих. Оживший секс-монстр — это, конечно, хорошо, но не посреди Нью-Йорка.

— Мне тоже память сотрешь? — Тони смотрел куда угодно, только не на Стивена.

— А ты бы хотел? — тихо спросил он.

— Хотел. Повторить. Вместе с тобой. Без посторонних, — твердо и тихо сказал Тони, и наконец посмотрел в глаза Стивену.

Все, что мог сделать после этого Стивен, — поцеловать Тони так, чтобы тот понял его без слов. Пока — без слов.

И даже если бы Стивен мог разделиться сейчас и отправить часть себя «зачищать» следы собственного срыва, он бы ни за что не стал этого делать. Потому что данный момент принадлежал только ему. Всему ему. Целиком. А весь мир мог немного и подождать.


End file.
